ufoafterblankfandomcom-20200214-history
AL:Walkthrough
This is a stage by stage walkthrough of UFO:Afterlight. By its nature, it will rob you of the fun of lots of discovery, especially on research. Start game Events will happen at a rapid pace in the early game. The first thing to do should be to send two to three single class scientists to the scientific bay and claim the three territories to the South. At the same time, do the same to engineering bay and build mines, you need Fuel, Metals, and Chemicals. Do these immediately and update mine building queue as new territories are claimed. While they are working, research , , and . Produce a few s, some s, s, s, and s, followed by Rifles and ammos. Also start training scientists and technicians, one to two each. Train Willhelm Schrooten in , then assign him to the returned probe team so that he can drives. Wield the Buzzsaws to and probably second aqueduct. By the time the North Pole is attacked, you have better upgraded to ranged weapons. When the Reticulans propose alliance, you have a few options. The first is ignore the proposal and conquer their resource-rich territories, including their main base. Cons: high tactical pressure. Pros: more experience. The second is accept the proposal, and expand to other directions instead. Many players have no love for them (they DID destroy Earth), and send Tabby to die in First Aqueduct mission, for the twins to join early, before betraying them when the Expedition arrives (or earlier). The third is conquer the richest and less hostile lands before accepting the proposal, either temporary or for good. This allows a easier early game because you have more resources, can train newbies (except the twins) with the weak reticulans, and benefit from the alliance. Whether you want to do the infamous mission opened up by is up to you. If this is your first game, please try it. Otherwise, skip it. The extra experience gained from a dynamite run will become irrelevant very soon. Early game After the first Hypergate mission, the beastmen is out, and number of enemies begin to increase. With the superior range of you can overwhelm Beastmen and at long range. When you see a Beastman capture mission, make it a priority. Remember to bring at least two dynamites for destroy object missions. If you are fighting the Reticulans, you need a good scout with as high as possible, and rush with burst/snapshot firearms. If or when you have allied with them, make sure to produce spare rifle and ammo to exchange equipments. Make frequent requests or offers, and if you can get enough rockets you can use them to fight the tougher beastmen and saves some research time. Do not give resources. But do consider exchanging rifles for battle armors. After researching , build and research for level 4 environment and for better protection. Soon after Satellite you can choice to get a new technology from Earth. Eventually you will get it, but getting it early will make life on Mars easier. If you do, research the tech and then for a bigger power plant which allows a second Lab. Hyperspace Gate and are second top priority. Heavy Suit is important for high environment hostility missions caused by high altitude and high solar activity. Train up a team of (6+) soldiers in and . Train all soldier/scientists in , and all soldier/technician in and . After the training, bring at least one of each into any tactical mission, preferably two of each in case one is down. Do not negate new buildings and trainings for scientists and technicians, either. Train a full team of Planetology, Earth Technology, and Weapon Smith. Assign additional trainings as you see fit. Now is also a goot time to start . With Heavy Suit (and trainings), Earth Technology, and with two labs, the pressure now shifts away from research to resource and tactical missions. Early Middle game Contact with Laputians and acquisition of signals the beginning of early middle game. Unlike Earth Technologies, Advanced Earth Technologies is not a priority. After Earth Technologies, there are simply too many other researches. For starter, is a very important technology. It enables research of new resources, faster vehicles, and base expansion. Together with , it (eventually) leads to , which helps a lot. , necessary in late middle game, is just a nice bonus for now. For resources, and allows you to stay sufficient without over extending territory. For tactical, gives you nightvision goggles and scopes, while gives new weapons and also new weapon trainings. enables Minor and . If you want to play with Drones, research . But please skip the basic ; dies too easily. You need at least . Excavation missions can be used to train the less experienced soldiers. Again, do not forget trainings. Match research / production to characters' trainings as much as possible to increase efficiency. Late Middle Game The arrival of two new factions mark the start of late middle game, the longest part of the game. You need to decide whether to ally with the Expedition or with the Rebels, and you must finish off one of them to get , required to win the game. If you prefer to fight the good guys, meet the Expedition with robots plus a solo, experienced reticulan soldier. If you haven't stated yet, please start now. Otherwise, Mars should already be changing colour, so that researching and will actually be useful. To sustain advanced research and production, and to suppress the Beastmen, you need to expand and destroy as much gates as feasible. are also useful in clearing mines. Much faster and less risk of injury. If you have trouble dealing with the Martians, try the Buzzsaws produced when the game just started. For new beastman units, try leg sniping and sustained grenades (with or without launcher); when they are down, the others can charge. Research priority should be for some very hostile environments, weapons (mentioned above), Advanced Reticulan Technologies, (requires certain terraformation level), and Beastmen and Martian technologies. Trainings should have slowed down by now, but do not totally forget it. Late game With incresed resources from advanced mines and the high grade equipments that they enables, it is you against the top Beastmen. With proper technology, you can communicate with and choice to be friend the Martians, which would allow you to rescue some hostages, but it won't matter much. Once you have s, s, s, s, , and many other ultimate equipments, you should have the upper hand in most battles. Given good tactic. For the last stage of terraformation, you need to research certain technologies from all three aliens and combine them. For Reticulans you need Advanced Reticulan Technology from raiding a main base, either the yellow Rebels or the purple Expedition. For Martians you start with artifacts from excavation sites, and keep researching. For beastman you just need Shaman interrogation. Don't worry; after there are still some plot twists waiting for you. Good luck, and have fun.